Halloween at the Stark Tower
by PandaPrincess79
Summary: The Avengers decorate the Stark Tower for their Halloween party.


A.N: So, hello people! I wrote this all in one day, (Oct. 29. 12) and I'm pretty dang proud of it. It was a request from my friend (I'll just call her by her username on Howrse), MoonyCoco. I really hope you like it, because this is my first time writing for the Avengers fandom!

The Stark Tower is one of the largest buildings in New York, and, might I add, runs fully on clean energy. Not only that, but it's also the home of The Avengers (and Thor's brother, Loki). Today, however, was a special day at Stark Tower: Halloween.

Everyone was decorating the halls and rooms if the mansion.

"Ugh!" Loki threw the garland to the ground. "How is this even supposed to work?!"

Thor, who was trying to help him decorate, grabbed him before he destroyed it.

"Brother, you must calm down," he told him.

"No, I will not calm down!" he yelled as he tried to get out of Thor's arms. "I hate those stupid Midgardians and their stupid decorations."

Steve walked down the hall, and noticed the brothers fighting.

"Hey!" he said loudly, "What's the problem here?"

Loki continued to try to get out of Thor's hands so he could stomp all over the half crumpled up garland.

"I want to kill your idiotic decorations, but Thor will not let me go!"

Steve rolled his eyes.

"Loki...If you keep acting up, we're going to have to give you another month of house arrest..."

Loki's pupils dilated, and his eyes shot open. He stopped kicking and pulling Thor's arms. Thor let him go and Loki quickly went over to the garland. He looked at Steve, and picked it up. Steve smiled.

"That's the spirit, Loki," Steve said as he patted his back.

"Thor, you and Loki keep on decorating this hall, okay?" Thor nodded.

"Of course, we will do our best to try to decorate for this autumn festivity."

"It's called Halloween," Steve told him as he walked down the hall. Loki glared at him.

"Loki?" Thor asked, "what are you doing?" Loki smiled.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all."

Tony was relaxing on the top floor, having a glass of whisky, and enjoying life as a billionaire.

"Mr. Stark?" Tony glanced up.

"And what might you want, Steve?"

"You know, you could help out with decorating," Steve said in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, I could," Tony stated, "But I'm not."

Steve looked at him. He wanted to completely blow up at him, but he didn't.

"Just kidding, just kidding!"

Tony got up from his seat, and grabbed a strand of lights.

"Thank you," Steve said as he walked away, still partially annoyed.

Tony pretended to hang the lights up, until he saw Steve finally walk away. He put them down, and got back to his relaxation.

"Hey, Tony!" Bruce yelled from the other room, "I need some help in here. Creative input."

"Will I ever get a chance to just sit down and enjoy myself?" Tony mumbled as he walked outside to the deck. Bruce was attempting to carve pumpkins, but he just didn't know what to do.

"You needed me, Dr. Banner?" Bruce gave him the hand gesture to come over. Tony looked at the pumpkin, then at Bruce.

"So, why did you need me?"

The pumpkin was carved to look like the Arc Reactor, and it looked uncanny to it.

"I just don't think it looks right," he said, "and I figured out of everyone here, you would know the most what it looks like. I mean, it is on your chest."

"No, no, it looks fine," Tony reassured him, "and it will look even better when it's lit up."

Bruce half smiled.

"Yeah, I guess it does look pretty good." Tony rested his hand on Bruce's shoulder,

"Get back to carving, we need a lot of these to light up the entire porch."

Bruce picked up another pumpkin, and laid it on the table.

"The next one is going to be a gamma radiation symbol," he stated. Tony smiled as he walked away, and took a sip of his drink.

Natasha and Clint were hanging up lights in the rooms and halls.

"And, almost done," Clint said as he pinned up the strand of lights in his hand. He clapped his hands together.

"Okay, onto the next room."

Natasha gathered up the remaining light strands.

"This is going to take a while," she sighed, "but I guess it will be worth it when we light them all up tonight."

They walked into the next room, which was Steve's. He was in there, currently, gathering up supplies to take into the kitchen.

"Oh, hey, Cap," Natasha said. He turned around.

"Hello, Miss. Romanoff."

She looked at the box he was carrying. It was a very large box. So large that he was having trouble carrying it.

"Do you need help with that?" she asked.

"It looks pretty heavy, even for you, and you have super strength."

"No, I'm fine, thank you."

He waddled out of the room, struggling to carry the box. Clint set up the step-stool in the corner of the room.

"You know he's just trying to be polite," he said, "because in his time, men did all of the heavy lifting."

She gritted her teeth.

"Yeah, I know," she added, "it still annoys me that he thinks that I'm not strong enough."

Clint always hated it when Natasha got sad. They had been best friends for a while, and they were practically brother and sister.

"Hey, 'Tasha..."

She looked over.

"Yeah?"

"After this, how about you and I go practice our combat?"

She smiled at him, and strung up the first strand of lights.

"Sounds good, but we have to finish the other six rooms," she said.

"Then let's get to work, shall we?" he asked. Natasha nodded, and got back to work.

Phil was in the kitchen attempting to bake some cookies. He was on cloud nine: his dream had come true. His idol, Captain America, had invited him over to help decorate for Halloween!

_Oh, if only my seven year old self could see me now!_ he thought. He started gleefully stirring the batter. Phil had never actually made cookies before, but he couldn't say no to Steve, his hero.

Steve walked into the kitchen, dragging the huge box behind him. Phil gasped and rushed to help him.

"Captain! Captain!" Phil yelled as he helped Steve pick it up, "be careful, you could hurt your back." Steve smiled at him.

"Thanks Mr. Coulson," he said as they put it on the counter, "I'll try not to."

Phil blushed. _H-He called me...Mr. Coulson, _he thought. _This is the best day of my life!_

Suddenly, the oven alarm went off.

"Oh!" Steve exclaimed, "the first batch is done!"

He pulled them out of the stove. They looked great and smelled better. He laid them down on the counter.

"So, Mr. Coulson, do you have any frosting plans?" Phil got slightly flustered.

"I-I...I...Uh...Yes, I do." He cleared his throat. "I was thinking of frosting them to look like your shield."

"I think that that would be pretty cool," Steve said, "but I think you should probably make some with other designs."

"Oh, of course!" he agreed, "I'll definitely make other ones!" Steve looked at him weirdly.

"You don't have to agree to everything I say. I mean, I put you on cookie duty. If you want to make them all look like my shield, you can do so."

Tony walked into the kitchen.

"So, how are the cookies going?"

"Good, Mr. Stark," Steve said.

_Oh great_, Phil thought, _now Tony's going to steal all of Steve's attention._

Tony tried to steal a cookie, but Steve slapped his hand away.

"Jeez!" Tony grabbed his hand, "what is wrong with you?!"

Steve turned his back.

"It would hurt worse if you were burnt."

Tony walked further into the kitchen and started to rummage through the cabinet. Phil glared at him. He wanted him to leave so that he could be all alone with Steve. Not in a creepy way. He just wanted to be alone with him so he could talk to him, and Steve could give him every bit of his attention. Tony noticed Phil looking.

"Is there a problem, agent?" Phil quickly looked away.

"No. Not at all."

Tony walked out of the kitchen, looking at him weirdly. Steve followed him.

"Wait, Steve!" Phil yelled at him. Steve didn't hear, and just kept walking. Phil sighed and started to rummage through the box. He pulled out red, white, and blue icing, and then began to frost the first batch of Captain America cookies.

"Tony!" Steve yelled. Tony ignored him and kept on walking over to the bar. Steve rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Tony. I know you didn't listen to me the first time."

_Crap, I've been caught_, Tony thought as he took the last sip of his drink.

"Okay, yeah. I promise I'll do it," Tony said.

"You'd better..." Steve mumbled as he walked away.

_Well, I guess I should start doing this, or else he'll kill me, _Tony thought. He picked up a glittery spider off of the bar, and started trying to hang it up on the ceiling. Someone suddenly ran through the room.

"Brother, wait!" Thor yelled as he chased after Loki. Loki ran into the bathroom, slammed the door, and locked it.

"Please, brother!" Thor banged on the door, "please come out, I need to see how you look!"

"No, I will not come out in this!" Loki yelled.

Tony walked over to see what was going on. Thor was in his Halloween costume, Nyan Cat. He wasn't going as the original one, though. His was mostly red and grey, and the ears and tail were blonde, like his hair.

"Wow, that is quite disturbing, Thor," Tony said. "You definitely are going to be the scariest one at the party."

Thor turned around and grabbed Tony's shoulders firmly.

"Please, help me!" he begged. "Loki will not show me his costume, but I must see it, because it is to be a group costume."

Tony knocked on the door of the bathroom.

"Hey, Loki, If you keep acting like this, I'm gonna to have to extend your house arrest. And believe me, I do not want you here any longer, so please, come out."

There was silence in the room. Loki unlocked the door, and lightly pushed it open. Tony covered his eyes in horror.

"Oh my...Oh, just...Oh god."

Loki was also a Nyan cat. However, instead of being like Thor's, or actually masculine looking at all, his was a vanilla pop tart with pink frosting, glittery hot pink sprinkles, black ears and tail, and a bow on one ear.

"Brother, you make the perfect female Nee-yan cat for my male Nee-yan cat!"

Loki blushed, and stomped away.

"I hate you," he muttered. Thor chased after him, and his rainbow sheet dragged behind him.

Natasha looked at Thor and Loki. She stopped, and looked back.

_What in the world is that?, _she thought. She just kept walking, though, into the 'lounge' (bar).

_Oh come on, seriously? Why now? _She had noticed Tony was in the room, and she was alone.

"Hi Natasha..." Tony said as he walked over to her.

"Um...Hi."

Natasha began to string the lights across one of the walls.

"So, what are you doing for your costume?" Tony asked, trying to make small talk and clear up the awkward atmosphere. "Something sexy?"

"Uh, get real, you moron," she stated.

"Well, excuse me, Miss. Romanoff," he said as he sat down on the couch.

"To answer your question, I'm being a spider," she said. Tony chuckled.

"Let me guess, a black widow?"

"Yes, actually I am," she told him while she strung more lights across the wall. Tony was slightly annoyed by the fact that she was constantly like that. Always acting like he was an idiot.

"Well, I guess I'll be going..." Tony pulled himself off of the couch, and walked away. She rolled her eyes.

_Yep, I intimidate him._

Bruce was finally done carving the last pumpkin, a symbol he had learned about while he was in India. He picked it up and set it up in line with the other ones.

"Finally finished," he told himself. He walked off to go get in his costume, because the party was going to start soon. He got in his room, closed the door, and got his costume out. He was going to dress up as himself, but in his lab coat. He wished that he would have had time to put together a better costume, but he didn't have enough time. They had started planning the party about a week ago, but he didn't know until about two days ago. He pulled it on over his regular clothes, because he was dressing up as himself, so he needed to look natural. He picked up his glasses off of the shelf, and wiped the lenses before putting them on.

_Well, I guess my work here is done..._

He walked out of the room, and into the loud halls. Everyone was yelling or frantically running up and down the halls and in and out of rooms.

"Hey, Natasha!" Clint yelled, "I need my boots!"

She ran to the other end of the hall, giving him a pair of black leather boots. As she ran back, she almost bumped into Bruce.

"Oh, hi. Sorry," she apologized.

"No problem," he said, "but what did Barton need the boots for?"

She laughed.

"He, uh... He's being me for Halloween." Bruce raised his eyebrows.

"Sounds...Interesting," he tried to say as nice as possible. She nodded, and walked off. He also walked off, but this time, he had to help Phil setup the last banner.

**Thirty minutes later:**

"Come on everyone, hurry up, hurry up!"

Steve said, trying to get everyone to get to the middle of the lounge.

"He's going to be here very soon!"

Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Thor, Phil, and Tony were all there, but Loki was still "getting ready"

"BROTHER! WE NEED YOU TO BE HERE WHEN HE ARRIVES!" Thor yelled so loud that it echoed through the entire building. Loki was frightened, and came running out. Everyone was trying to hold in their laughter when they saw his costume.

"Oh, shut up," he muttered under his breath. Suddenly, they heard someone walking up the steps.

"_Shh!" _Steve whispered. The door slammed open.

"Stark, what in the he-"

"SURPRISE!" they all yelled. The visitor smiled as he read the banner hanging from the ceiling. It said:

Happy Birthday, Director Fury!

2nd A.N: Okay, I don't actually know Nick Fury's birthday, so I just figured, why not make it sometime near Halloween? Please, comment, fave, watch, and all that jazz!


End file.
